


Little Peter-sfw (Irondad Spiderson)

by Coreysksk



Series: Peter's Adventures in Littlespace [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression/De-Aging, Bed-Wetting, Bullying, Comfort, Daddy Issues, Hurt/Comfort, I'm Bad At Tagging, Mental Health Issues, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Calls Tony Stark "Dad", Protective Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-24 17:20:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21103139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coreysksk/pseuds/Coreysksk
Summary: Just Tony being an Irondad to little Peter





	1. Part 1

Tony:  
●●●

Peter was moving into the Stark tower today as an official Avenger and to say that I was nervous was an understatement. To have the responibililty of looking after a 15 year old kid with no previous parenting experience was becoming a little daunting, to say the least.  
It's not that I don't want to have the kid around, I just don't want to make him uncomfortable or closed off in any way. This is Peter's home now, as much as it is mine. What can I say?  
I want the kid to be happy.  
Especially after all he's been through with his parents and having to live with his aunt May. Then all of a sudden most likely the richest man in Queens has recruited him to be apart of a super team, all because of a measly spider bite.  
It can be a lot for a kid to take.  
I must admit, I love the idea of being Peter's parental figure. It's obvious the kid looks up to me, but I can't help selfishly want to be his go to person, he can confide in when he's having trouble at school, or when he just needs someone to call home. I wouldn't trade it for the world.

"Peter Parker has entered the building".  
FRIDAY's voice filled the air.  
"Thanks Fri" I quickly respond before heading to the main entrance of the building.  
Peter's already entering through the doors with his bright childish smile planted on his face. Happy dragging his suit case not far behind.  
"Hey Mr. Stark, Happy was just telling me a story of how you saved his luggage from being transported to Australia because he was at the wrong luggage terminal."  
I half snort a laugh at the memory.  
"Is that so peter?"  
He let out a little giggle in response that warmed my heart.  
"Hey-hey -kid, What did I say about not bringing that up once we were inside?" Happy added in annoyance.  
"Oh yeah sorry Happy" he said with a guilty smile.  
"I take it was a long car trip?"  
Happy's face said it all.

"Why don't I show you to your room kid?"  
"O-okay" is all he said. I can tell that he is worried about how long he would be staying at Stark tower. I don't blame him, the kid's been moved around a lot. Hopefully, he will want to call Stark tower home.  
I give him a reassuring pat on the back and look down at him with a calm expression. "Don't worry kid, you'll fit right in."  
He seemed to appreciate that as he visibly relaxed a bit.  
We made it outside of Peter's room and I almost forgot Happy was still trailing along, unsure of whether he should leave or not.  
" We can take it from here Happy, you've been working hard. Take the rest of the afternoon off."  
"Thanks boss, call me if you need anything" he says appreciatively  
I give him a small nod in return and it's not long before it's just Peter and I hanging in the corridor.  
I clear my throat a little and open the door.  
"This will be your space for a while underoo's"  
He didn't even have a snarky reply to the nickname, as he was to busy taking in his new room. It consisted of a medium size study desk already fitted with a brand new laptop and stationary supplies, baby blue curtains, a furnished wardrobe and a queen size bed that 'ironically' had an iron man dooner set, with a matching plush toy. He smiled a little and blushed in the direction of the toy, which was not quite the reaction I was expecting.  
But adorable nevertheless .  
Of course he liked the toy, this is Peter. He can be so soft for someone his age.  
I take note to find some more of the other avengers later.

"Mr-Mr Stark this is too much I-"  
"Relax it's nothing peter" I cut him off  
Calmly.  
"But It's too much-"  
He tried to protest but stopped once I embraced him in a hug. He tensed at first but eased into it. Must not get hugs often, that will change soon.  
I rested my chin on his head and whispered into his hair "Why don't you get changed into some pj's and we can watch a movie and order some take out."  
I felt him nod into my chest and squeeze me tighter before he broke away. "And you don't have to keep formally calling me Mr. Stark".  
I stood there for a few more seconds, before turning and heading to my own room.  
"See you in ten, kid".  
"See you Mr. Stark".  
I let out a sigh with a smile on my face.  
Yeah, Peter's gonna be just fine here.  
***  
●●●

Sorry this is short and badly written.  
I'm too tired to do anymore, it's late. Hopefully part 2 will be better :))


	2. Part 2

Peter:  
●●●

I got changed into my pj's about 5 minutes ago- judging by the alarm clock on my desk. Mr stark really did think this through, didn't he?  
About just gone 3 minutes ago was when I realised that I was at MR. STARKS HOME. in MY PJ'S. This wouldn't be a problem if I liked things that a normal teenager did or wore clothes that looked my age. I could have packed anything else. ANYTHING. An old night gown of May's would be less embarrassing than this. I could at least pulled it off as 'I miss her'.   
But no. I'm at the STARK TOWER. With MR. STARK HIMSELF. Only the man I looked up to my whole life. The man who recently took me into HIS OWN HOME 'cause I had nowhere to go.  
\- Might I add, who I will be staying with for God knows how long.   
Wearing  
Fricking  
IRON MAN PAJAMAS,  
custom made for adults.  
Its almost been 10 minutes since I started pacing around my new room, clutching the iron man plushy Mr. Stark got me- most likely as a joke. Trying not to cry my eyes out on the spot. Why am I such a baby?  
-  
Mr. Stark will probably laugh at me-  
-  
Hell, he might even change his Mind on letting me stay here- then where would I be? On the street? May can't afford to take me back- Maybe Ned would let me stay for a while- but I couldn't stay forever-  
Mr.Stark agreed to take in a 15 year old, not a childlike freak- 

Before I could stop it a tear had already escaped and rolled down my cheek.

Pull yourself together Spiderman.

I was not about to cry in front of Mr. Stark over something so juvenile.  
I give myself a few minutes to gather my emotions and leave the comfort of my bedroom and head towards the lounge area of Stark tower. The ironman plushy clutched tightly to my chest.

I stood in the doorway, gone unnoticed due to the light patter of my my socked feet. Mr.Stark was resting his head on his arm, surfing through the channels aimlessly on the far end of the couch. There was a bucket of popcorn and two glasses of soda on the coffee table.  
Oh no, peter was not good with glass.  
Mr. Stark still hadn't noticed me standing there in the door way, but I didn't want to keep him waiting.

Now or never.

"M-Mr.Stark?"  
It came out more of a question than a greeting.

"Hey Pete-"  
He stopped talking once he looked over towards me. Before I could say anything Mr. Stark let out an "aww" at my appearance, filling the silence between us. I Cower into myself a little as he continues. "I see you like your ironman a lot" he said with a smug smile planted on his face. Referring to the toy as well as my obvious ironman pj's. He decided to spare my embarrassment and motioned for me to come sit down next to him. I comply with a soft tinge of pink painted on my cheeks.

As humiliating as it was for the Tony Stark, to find out I wear pajamas with his face on it to bed- even if it is just the suit. It could have been worse.  
I slump a bit more into the couch as Mr. Stark settles on just putting up Netflix.

"Anything you want to watch kid?"  
His deep voice fills the silence between us. And I make it look like I'm putting thought into what I say next.  
"N-no, I'm happy with whatever you want to watch". If he had to sit through a bland documentary or a movie, just to avoid putting on something only he would want to watch, then so be it.

Don't give me that kid, this is your night . We can watch anything you want to. Here, let's look for something just tell me when you see something."

Mr. Stark scrolled through the different genre bars before finally, we made it the the one that was titled "kids".   
It wasn't long before I saw something I liked.  
"Oh!" I let out an excited yelp and bounced in my seat a little. It had always been my favourite show and they had released a new season onto Netflix.  
"What did you wanna watch, kid?" He said softly with an amused laugh.   
"Uh"  
"Can we please watch spongebob, Mr. Stark?"  
I asked shyly.   
"Sure thing, and what is it gonna take for you to stop calling me Mr. Stark, hey?"  
He said while giving me a soft nudge.  
I leaned into him a bit more as the theme song started playing  
Trying to contain headspace as the episode started.   
•••  
A few episodes In I started to get really thirsty and decided to test my luck with the glass in front of me. I never used glasses back at Aunt May's due to her knowledge of my tendency to drop things. Even with my spider reflexes, I always manage to let the glass slip out of my hands. I didn't want to ask Mr. Stark if he had any plastic cups or anything that I could use. I didn't want him to think I was difficult or spoilt so sucked it up and hoped for the best.  
I had taken a few successful sips while I watched a bit more of the episode that was playing. I couldn't help but feel a little proud of myself for managing to not even spill the drink.

when I went to put the drink back I wasn't watching where the glass was and I completely missed the coffee table. The glass fell straight onto the tiled floors and smashed into tiny shards. Some even slicing my skin. The loud noise startled me and I instinctively started to cry. 

Just a Baby.

Mr. Stark got up off the couch and crouched near my feet where the glass had cut. Spongebob forgotten and still playing in the background. He tried to reassure me it was okay, I couldn't help but let out a few sobs and cover my eyes with my hands.  
I let out a small   
"I'm sorry."  
More tears falling down my face.  
"Hey-hey, Pete, it's okay. It was an accident. Lets get you cleaned up okay"  
"Okay"  
I agree with a small sniff.  
Mr. Stark came back with an disinfectant and a few little bandaids with a picture of the hulk on them.   
"This might sting a little, okay?"  
I now my head but let out a soft whine. Tightly clutching the ironman plus beside me.  
I flinch away from the wipe once it touches my leg.  
"Just a little bit more okay, be a good boy for me."  
After that request I didn't complain. Soon enough it was over and I had a couple of little bandaids covering the little grazes. Mr. Stark knew he didn't have to put them on, considering they would be healed up by morning. But it put a small smile onto my face it dropped as soon as I remeber why I got them in the first place.  
"I'm really sorry Mr.-"  
Don't worry about it Pete. I'll just clean this up while you keep watching the tv. Before I could protest he leaned down and gave me a quick kiss to my forehead and left the room without a word to dispose of the glass. A small blush crept onto my face and I sunk down into the couch a little more.

Mr.Stark came back with a smaller cup in hand that looked to be pink and have a Disney princess on it- Rapunzel in fact. He gave me a small smile as he sat the cup down with a "just incase", before settling back down by my side. My cheeks became even more of a rosey colour. Maximum embarrassment level reached.  
I hid my face into Mr.Stark's lap. He didn't shove me off, just ran his fingers through my hair and kept his eyes on the tv.  
I started to drift off to sleep with one word playing in my mind. 

Safe.

Tony:  
•••  
I glanced down at Peter, whose head was in my lap. His eyes were softly closed and the tip of his thumb had made it's way into his mouth.  
Adorable.  
I reach for the remote and turn off the tv which was about half way through episode 15 of Spongebob.  
I tried to wake Peter but he only nestled further into my lap.   
Again,  
Adorable.  
I carefully slid from underneath him, picking the teenager up into my arms with his head resting on my shoulder And his legs wrapped around my waist. Somehow still holding onto the plush toy. I felt Peter clutch onto me, half asleep, letting out a tired noise of protest.   
"Time for bed little guy".  
Usually Peter wouldn't be so tired this early. Tony was used to getting messages from Happy saying that the over hyper kid was out on patrol till 12am, most nights.  
I brushed it off as a long day for the little guy.

After pulling back the blankets I gently place the kid into bed before tucking him in and placing a kiss on his forehead. I stood in the doorway for a couple more minutes watching the kid's breathing.

God I'm such a dad.

I made my way back into the lounge area, to turn off the flat screen. I see the little pink cup I gave Peter forgotten on the coffee table.  
Steve had gifted me the cup to use for when 'I lock myself up in that lab of mine'. But oh, am I so glad that he did get that. After seeing Peter sip out of it with two hands, like he was trying not to to drop the cup.  
So cute.  
I make a mental note to thank Steve and try to get Peter to drink out of a sippy cup. So he doesn't have to worry about spilling it. I'll have to drop by the grocery store tomorrow.  
I don't know where this side of Peter has come from but I love it just as much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for more:)))


	3. Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter has an accident

Tony:  
●●●   
Peter emerged from his room with his hair sticking up in all directions and his hands softly rubbing the gunk from his eyes. "Morning Mr. Stark".   
He sat himself at the breakfast bar, looking down at his hands. I already knew what he was going to say before he began.  
"I'm sorry about last night-"  
"Peter- look kid, it was just a glass, don't beat yourself up about it." He gave me a look as though he was about to say something else. Most likely, along the lines of 'thats NOT what I was apologizing for'.  
I wasn't about to let him apologize for wanting to be taken care of.  
I changed the subject and he seemed to let it go.  
"Since we didn't get time to order takeout last night, why don't we go out for breakfast?"  
The kid must be starving the way he powers through his energy.

"Mr. Stark?"

"What is it Pete?" I look down at him with a confused expression.

"I, uh, I don't have any money"

Oh.

"No, Peter. It's my treat."

"I can't let you do that Mr. Stark"  
He gives me a sad look and that alone breaks my heart a little.

God, I'm gonna spoil this kid.

"You can, and you will. I have to stop by the grocery store anyway, no biggy."

He let out a defeated sigh. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"Go get dressed kid and I'll see you down here in ten"  
He slides off his seat with a thankful look on his face.  
"Sure thing Mr.Stark".

This kid is gonna be the death of me. 

Not some alien monster from planet, God knows where.

Just Peter Parker and his adorableness.

Sounds about right.

•••  
We make it to the food court And decided on just getting something from a sandwich place. Not wanting anything too greasy this early in the day. Peter was rambling on about this new movie at the cinema or something and I promised him we'd go see it together, not really paying attention as to what it was. As long and Peter was happy watching it, he'd watch it too. It was our turn to order and Peter wasn't really paying attention at all. I followed his gaze and he seemed to be staring at a child's straw cup that they were advertising on one of the shelves. I took it upon myself to order for Peter and grab one of those with a soda while I was at it. The cashier didn't give us a funny look, which I am grateful for.

No one judges my Peter.

We were waiting for our food to be prepared and Peter looked bored, leaning against the side of the counter.  
"Go find us a table, kid"   
He didn't answer just set off to go find a spot for us to sit that wasn't too busy. I was paying the cashier, but there is no doubt I could still see Peter walk away, with a skip in his step. You'd be surprised at the amount of people wanting coffee this early in the morning.  
I find Peter sitting at a two seater table, waiting patiently for me to arrive with breakfast. I sit opposite him and pull our sandwiches out of the paper bag. He reached for a soda but before he can grasp it, I take it out of reach. He gives me a dazzled look and I place the cup on the table and pour his drink for him. A rosey blush covers his face and he lets out a small "thank you" when I slide the cup over to him.  
He picks up the cup with two hands and sips out of the straw.

Once we finished eating and for Peter- in record time, I suggest we should quickly stop by the grocery store on the way out. Since I had some work to funish up at home. He nods his head slowly with an odd look on his face. I just pass it off as a 'Peter thing' And don't look to much into it.

It was time to ask Peter if he would be against using a sippy cup for convenient non- spillage purposes. Of course that is what I would tell him if he wanted to know why. But I have a feeling that he wouldn't be against the idea. Maybe even willing to try it.  
I had already gotten a few things so it didn't seem like we only came here for that specific item. Even though we kinda did. A few pizza boxes and premade meals later (what did you expect? I'm not exactly the best cook)   
we make it to the 'baby' isle and I see Peter stop in his tracks.   
"What-what do we need from here Mr. Stark?"  
He looks scared and unsure of what I'll say next.   
"I just thought maybe you'd want to get one of these?"  
I gesture over towards the coloured pieces of plastic.  
He didn't say anything.  
"You know, for convenient purposes?"  
I continue.   
Anyone could tell that he is a bit embarrassed as he looks around for peering eyes. Thankfully no one's around.  
"Can I? "  
He asked more hopefully now that he knows that it's just the two of us.  
I let out a sigh of relief. I didn't want this to turn into a big scene if he refused. Peter can add to the dramatic sometimes if he doesn't want to do something.   
"Pick anything you want, baby"  
He just smiled sheepishly the new nickname and crouched down to look at his options. He picks one that is red in colour and has a soft silicone spout. I see him glance longingly at the   
direction of either the bottles or pacifiers. But quickly walks up to me and places it in the basket. He moves over to the next isle as soon as someone comes along.   
God this kid is precious. 

Before I join him I pick out a random bottle and matching pacifier, hiding it under the pizzas. If peter wants to be treated like a baby then so be it.  
I catch up to him and he drops some ice cream into the basket before we head to the check outs. I didn't want him to see the pacifier or bottle just yet, so I tell him to go and wait for me in the car.   
I finish up at the store and on my way out I couldn't help but buying another plush toy from the disney store. This time I got him a cute bee to match his bottle and pacifier set. As well as some other little items.  
I'm a bit worried about his teeth with the pacifier, as it is made for babies.  
I'll have to Google for Maybe one with a bigger teet. If they even make those. 

Peter:  
•••  
I'm waiting in the back seat of Mr.Stark's car, his expensive car.  
It would be fine if I wasn't busting to go to the bathroom.  
I can't help but squirm in my seat as the pressure in my bladder intensifies.   
I needed to go after breakfast but I didn't want to ask MR. Stark If I could go, because I didn't want to waste anymore of his time-he's a busy man. I'm kind of regretting that decision right now. Considering I am minutes away from wetting myself in MR. STARKS CAR. I thought I could hold it but he is taking way longer than what he said he would be. I can't get out of the car because if Mr. Stark comes back before me he would be so worried. 

I'm Spiderman for gods sake, I can lift a car with my bare hands, I can hold in a little pee.

I try my best to hold it in and softly hum the spongebob theme song. Attempting to take my mind off of having to pee. It seems to be working for a while but I get so distracted that I accidentally let it out and I can't stop. I know I fucked up as soon as I feel the warm patch spread down my legs and cover the seat. I just sit there pathetically wetting myself in Mr. STARKS CAR.   
No,no,no,no,NO, THIS CANT BE HAPPENING!  
I feel tears run down my face and I don't even bother to wipe them away. There is no use. Mr. Stark will see what I did , he'll hate me. He'll yell at me, kick me out. I cry harder as Mr stark finally comes over towards the car, bags in hand.   
I hide my face in my hands.  
Just a freak.

Tony:  
•••  
I rush over to the car because I can see Peter crying, that's always alarming. I immediately open the door. Despite his effortless protest.  
The first thing I notice was the smell and the wetness of Peter's jeans.  
Oh no, poor Pete.  
"Hey- baby it's okay. Can you tell me what happened?"  
"I- I - I tried to hold it"  
He sobbed   
Why did you do that Pete?"  
I said soothingly rubbing his back  
"You're busy and I- I didn't want to waste your time"  
That broke my heart. His crying started again And I pulled him towards my chest.  
"Baby, I'm never too busy for you, okay?  
Nothing is more important than you"  
He just sobbs. I open my arms for him to fall into.  
"come here"   
"I'm sorry, daddy"  
I hear him mumbled into my chest. As much as it warms my heart, now is not the time to be happy. Peter is upset.  
"I'm gonna take you home and run you a bath and then I have a surprise for my baby, does that sound good?"  
He peels his face away from my chest, leaving behind a tear stain.   
"A surprise?"  
He brightens up at that.  
"Yeah baby, now move across a few seats for the drive home yeah?"   
He looks disappointed in himself and intakes me want to lean over and embrace him again. But I don't, we need to get him out of those clothes as soon as possible. I check the mirror to look back at him before reversing the car out of the parking lot. The whole car ride would have been quiet if it wasn't for the little cries that came from Peter.  
•••  
Once we arrive back at Stark tower I carry him straight to the bathroom. Trying not to cringe at the wetness now on my hips for Peter's sake.  
I place his feet on the ground and turn on the faucet, comforting Peter at the same time as he lets a few sobs escape.  
I drop in some bubble bath and a few bath toys I picked up at the toy store.  
"Alright baby, the waters ready do you want me to leave you to it?"   
A fully dressed 15 year old Peter, began to hyperventilate as I motioned to leave out the door.  
"No no, don't worry baby I'll stay, okay?"  
I saw him give a slight nod as he covered his hands with his face and rub his eyes.  
"Just breathe"  
Peter willingly stuck his hands in the air with a small bounce and look up at me expectantly as I grabbed the hem of his t-shirt. Once his shirt was off I paused before removing his-now- damp jeans, giving him a moment to change his mind. When I saw no sign of resistance I pulled his jeans down along with his boxers. I helped Peter step out of his jeans and into the bath. I sat beside him by the tub. Peter, hummed as he felt the warmth of the tub around him.  
He started to play with the floating toys in front of him.  
Giggling every so often, when he would squeeze one of them with too much force. Squirting water at him through the spout. The accident from earlier completely out of his Mind.  
I run my fingers through his soft curls and pick up a soapy sponge to wash his back.  
Once Peter stopped playing with his toys I was worried.  
He looked up at me with big brown, puppy eyes. Stuck his arms out and motioned towards me with grabby hands.  
"Cold" is all he softly mumbled.  
It took everything in me not to 'aww' out loud as I picked him up out of the bath and wrapped a fluffy towel around his waist and shoulders, petting him dry.  
"Let's get you dressed baby"  
He made an incoherent noise and held onto my arm as we walked down to his room.

I opened up his drawers to find that his suitcase was unpacked and sorted in two halves. Half of his boxers were black and the other half were kid themed. I assumed he would want the latter and picked up a pair that had lego people on it. His t-shirts were in the same order. I settled on a sweater with a yellow smiley face, not wanting the boy to become cold. I couldn't find any pants that weren't jeans and his pj's were currently in thr wash. So I didn't get any out for him.  
After I finished dressing Peter, he looked as though he was about to fall asleep standing up. All that crying must have taken a lot out of him. I walked him over to the bed and gently laid him down. Tucking the blankets up around his shoulders. His thumb automatically wondered into his mouth. I retrieved the small pacifier after placing Peter into the tub, only just now remembering it was in my back pocket. I removed his thumb from out of his mouth and replaced it with the soft silicone end of the pacifier. His eyes shot open at the feeling of the foreign object. He did a few experimental sucks, looking straight at me with those chocolate puppy dog eyes. Soon enough the bee picture started to Bob rhythmically and his eyes fluttered shut.   
"Have good dreams baby" a short nap will do him good and I will have my cheerful little Pete back in no time.  
I leaned over and gave Peter a small kiss on the head before leaving his room, putting away the rest of the stuff I had bought. I decided to get started on lunch before Peter wakes up.


	4. Part 4

Peter:  
•••

I wake up in my bed, feeling alone. Pacifier still in my mouth. I sit up and rub my eyes with my fingers. I can hear soft noises coming from down stairs but I don't move from my spot.  
"Dad" I let out in a soft whine.  
"Dad!" I call out a little louder so he would be able to hear me. I'm still a little embarrased about yesterday and I just really need him right now. Soon enough he enters my room and I stick my arms out towards him before he can say anything.  
"Upsies." I muffle around the pacifier.  
When he doesn't move fast enough my hands grab the air more vigorously. I can be very impatient, especially when I need comfort.  
He picks me up into his arms and I snuggle my head into his shoulders. Mr. Stark was wearing different clothes than earlier and I couldn't help but feel ashamed, sinking into his warmth.  
"What's wrong baby?"  
He expects an answer but I can't bring myself to form words, only small noises muffled by his shirt.   
"You have to tell me Spidey, I can't just guess."  
I don't really know why I called him in. I just wanted to be held. And I'm most comfortable with Mr. Stark. He's my dad.  
"Missed you."  
He stood there holding me for a few minutes, rubbing circles into my back. I lifted my head up off his shoulders to look at him.   
"Can I watch some Netfix pease?"  
The words came out a bit smothered as I didn't bother to take the pacifier out of my mouth.   
"Of course baby, but first don't you want to see the rest of your surprise?"  
I jolted away from his body and he had to grip me tighter, not to drop me straight onto the floor.  
"There's more?"  
He only hummed and shifted my weight on his hip so he can carry me downstairs. He placed me on my feet and I hadn't realised how much Mr. Stark had got yesterday, as I was a little preoccupied with crying and all. He had even gone to the trouble of laying everything out. Where the coffee table had been in the lounge area, was replaced by a soft foam kids mat- that was made to look like puzzle pieces, with alphabet letters on them. On the mat, there is a spongebob colouring book with matching pencils and pencil case, some more plushies of the Avengers, a sea creature themed sensory cube, a Winnie the pooh blanky, a bee themed bottle- filled with strawberry milk and several brand new boxes of lego! My heart aches at the sight and I've never felt so safe and warm.   
" thank you daddy"  
I turn on the spot and fall into his arms. He lands a kiss on my head and looks down at me with adoration.  
"I'll put spongebob on and you can play with your new toys for a few minutes while I get lunch together." My face falls at the mention of having to leave the room to go eat. I wasn't being ungrateful, I just reeeeally wanna stay in here.  
He plants another kiss on my hair and mumbles into my hair.   
"You can come straight back after, I promise."  
I wanna be good for him after he was so nice to buy me all this stuff, so I agree.  
"Okay dad."  
"That's a good boy."  
•••

I've sprawled my self out on the floor and started to silently suckle on the strawberry milk daddy left out for me, that was still warm. I've never felt this safe and it just makes me feel so giddy inside, I just want to stay here for ever. The bumps and gentle noises of the sensory cube are quite my favourite thing. I'm working on my first colouring page when I hear a voice that wasn't daddies come from the doorway.  
"Uuh Pete? What are you doing there, where's Tony?"  
Oh no.   
It was Bruce.   
He can't see me like this-  
The avengers already think of me as some child-  
What will they think about this!?  
Will they fight with me-  
No will they fight with dad-  
Make me leave-

I drop everything out of my hands as he steps closer to me, even more confused than before. I curl myself up into a ball and uncontrollably sob into my knees.  
"Daddy!" I call into my knees and I can hear the anger and confusion laced in Bruce's voice.  
"Peter- I don't know what you are doing but where-"  
Someone else enters the room but I don't lift my head up to see who it is.   
"Peter it's me-"  
Daddy's voice fills my ears and I feel a little more grounded,it doesn't help much cause' I can hear Bruce trying to make sense of this all. "What he your kid now tony-when were you going to tell the rest of us- why is he being like this?"  
It only makes me sob harder and dad walks over to Bruce to explain.  
"Look, bruce, let me get Peter some lunch and then we can talk. Meet me outside yeah?"  
He sounds even more confused by that.  
"Why can't we talk in he-" dad cuts him off before he can cause me more distress.  
"Outside in 5."  
Bruce just walked off without saying a word. Daddy returning to my side once he was out of earshot.  
"Hey baby, look at daddy okay?"  
I lifted my head up to look at him and by his expression I could tell he wasn't mad at me.  
"I need you to come eat your lunch for me."  
I don't answer him, just wrap my arms around his neck, so he can pick me up.   
Once we are at the breakfast bar he slides over a plate of baked vegetables and Mac n' chesse.  
"I won't be long, underroos. Just gonna talk to uncle brucey over here." I reach over to him in protest as he walks away. He only hushes me, reminding me to be good for him. I turn back to my lunch and spoon a bit into my mouth. Worries leaving my mind.  
Tony:  
•••  
I finished talking to Bruce, trying to make sense of this all to him and I'm not sure if he entirely gets this situation.   
"So. Correct me if I'm wrong, Pete likes to be little-cause it makes him feel safe. He wants you to take care of him, because he thinks of you as his dad?"  
Well maybe he did understand.  
"And there's no weird stuff?"  
He adds quickly.  
"Oh no- it's not like that. He's like the son I never had."  
His shoulders relax a little, he smiles And starts laughing for no reason.  
"What- What is it?"  
His laughter quietens down so he can explain.  
"You're not ironman..."  
I give him a weird look, of course I'm ironman.  
"You're ironDAD"  
His laughter starts up again and I teesingly shove him in the shoulder.  
He better not mention that joke to the others, I'll be stuck with the nickname forever.  
"We should go check on Peter."  
The moment becoming serious again, in a way.  
"Yeah"  
Bruce followed behind me as we trailed back to the kitchen where I left Pete.  
I hope Peter will soon trust Bruce with this part of him. After the way he acted before hand, that might take some time. I figure, the Avengers all coming at once would be too much for him, in such a vulnerable state.  
The kid should be going back to school soon. May did agree to let him have Monday off, since he only came on Saturday. I just worry for him when I won't be there by his side. I'll have to talk to him about it when Bruce leaves.  
•••  
Peter sat at the breakfast bar looking out into space. He shaped out of it when we were back in the room.   
Bruce slowly Walked over to Peter, not wanting to startle him.  
Poor kid's got some trust issues.  
"Hey Pete, I'm sorry about earlier, okay, I didn't know."  
Peter looked shyly down at his hands.  
"It's okay Bruce."  
He said so quietly, I would be surprised if Bruce could even here what he said.  
For once in the time peter had been here, he actually looked his age.  
"You can go back in the lounge area if you want now, kid."  
His expression was neutral and he didn't seem like the Pete I know.   
"Uh, thanks but I think I'm just gonna go up to my room now, get ready for school tomorrow."  
I take that he doesn't really want to be around Bruce right now. That's fine. He disappeared upstairs without looking back.  
Bruce was smart enough to know that this was a bit too soon for him to hang around, so with a quick excuse he let himself out and said he would see us later. I could tell he wasn't upset so I let him go.  
•••  
I'm standing outside Peter's room, contemplating whether or not I should knock or just go right in. I decided to give the kid the option of answering, so I raised my hand and softly knocked on his door.   
"You can come in."  
He looked miserable but I didn't comment. He was sat crossed legged on his bed, right about ready to cry.   
"Pete-"  
He softly cut me off.  
"I just want to be left alone right now dad."  
I couldn't argue with that, as much as I wanted to stay with him. I wanted him to know that he had freedom and wasn't being smothered.  
"I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to go to school tomorrow, if you would rather having another day at home?"  
I saw a little smile pull at the corners of his mouth, to the mention of this being his home.   
" it's okay I want to go."  
Even though I'd much rather him stay here, if he wants to go tomorrow, then he can.  
"Okay underoo's, I leave you to it. Call me if you need anything."  
I leave him to himself and as I'm walking away, I hear the distant sobbing of my little Pete. It takes everything in me not to go back there and comfort him. He asked to be alone. So there is nothing I can do.


	5. Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kinda sad sorry :(  
Also not really edited  
*bullying*

Peter:  
•••  
I wake up really small but I still stick to my word about going to school. I inevitably roll out of bed and quickly get changed into one of my usual geeky science shirts and a pair of black skinny jeans. If I stayed home today I'd feel guilty for not giving Mr. Stark a break, he has other thing to do than look after me.  
I finish getting dressed and head down to the breakfast bar where hopefully, Mr Stark is waiting for me to come down to have breakfast. What? I said he didn't have to look after me today. That doesn't mean, I don't want him to help me get ready for school. I skip down the stairs and smile when I see the familiar pair of pajamas, scatter across the kitchen.  
"Hi-daddy"  
I say in a cheerful voice and plonk myself onto one of the breakfast bar stools. His face seems to glow as he turns around to face me.  
"Hiya, Underroos. You are in a good mood this morning".  
I blush a little as I try to figure out what to say.  
"I'm so-"  
I try to apologise for how things ended last night but Mr Stark wasn't having it.  
"Baby, it's totally okay. I get it.. sometimes.. you need space."  
I nod my head in defeat and look down at what Mr. Stark is placing in front of me. Scrambled eggs on toast. I accept the food happily, scoffing it down when I realise I'm running out of time before I have to get going. The Stark Tower is further away from school than aunt May's apartment was.

"Woah, slow down kid. Don't want you to get a tummy ache on the first day back at school".  
I wipe my mouth and get up off the stool. I hesitate for a moment, deciding whether or not I should make my lunch. Or maybe I could steal a bit of Ned's. As though he had read my mind, he slid out a plastic blue lunch box, already packed with food.  
"Can't have my baby going hungry, you power through food like no kid I have ever met before." I put the container into my backpack, zipping it up.  
"Must come with being super, And all."  
I add with a half knowing smile.  
He walked around the kitchen island and pulled me into an embrace leaning his chin on my head. I snuggle into his chest, breathing in his scent.  
I'm going to miss him so much.  
I don't know why but the nickname and just the way he holds me so gently like I'm going to shatter if he squeezes too tightly, just makes me feels so small.  
I don't know how I'm going to last the whole six hours of school.  
"Happy will drive you to school okay baby? I'll see you when you get home and we can do anything you want to okay? I love you so much spidey."  
I snuggle into him impossibly further before pulling away.  
"I love you too, daddy."  
I put on my converse and manage to the them up.  
"That's a good boy."  
I blush at the compliment. He always finds a new way of making me melt inside.  
"I gotta jump in the shower kid, Happy's waiting outside. Whenever you're ready." He plants a small kiss on my forehead before disappearing into his bedroom.  
I do one more check around my room after I pulled my phone off charge. Laying on the side of my desk was the bee pacifier and a little red sippy cup that I haven't seen since the supermarket.. I couldn't help but stuff the pacifer down into the very depths of my bag.  
Just incase.

I stop by the kitchen and quickly fill up the sippy cup, stuffing that into my bag too. Just as Mr. Stark had said, Happy was patiently waiting in his classic- black, expensive car that no doubt, Mr. Stark had provided.  
"Hey Happy."  
He startled a little at the sudden movement of the door opening to the once quiet car.  
"Hey kiddo, how's Tony treating you?"  
"Good."  
I didn't spare him the details as he would be very confused, but I'm also kinda embarrassed about sharing that side of me.  
"Just good?"  
I didn't want Happy to think that I was being ungrateful.  
"Really good. It's very considerate of him to take me in like that."  
He smiles fondly.  
"You're lucky kid, he doesn't take just anyone in, you must be pretty special."  
I look down at my hands a little insecurely.  
"I guess so."  
If Happy noticed, he didn't say anything.  
I'm grateful he didn't.  
The trip to school was only about 15 minutes, considering I was in a car and not waiting for the 7am train. Which, on most days was late. I hop out of the car. I could feel the pacifier and sippy cup burning into my back.  
I'm kind of regretting bringing it now. I most likely will forget that it's there.  
"Bye Happy."

I'll be fine-I''ll be fine.

"Bye Peter, don't get into any trouble."

I'll try.  
•••  
It's not even lunch and I've already excused myself pretty much out of every class, running off to hide in to bathroom to furiously suck on my pacifier and take slow sips from my sippy cup.  
Pathetic I know.  
It made me feel so much less stressed out, I almost forgot to go back to class, on more than one occasion.  
I just don't know how much more I can take before I start crying my eyes out. When it's been about ten minutes I slowly make my way back to math class. People stare at me weirdly as it's been like my third bathroom break this morning. I get a funny look from flash, like he can tell that I'm hiding something but he just doesn't know what.  
Great, now I'm just asking for trouble.  
The bell for lunch finally went and I just want to go home, cuddle with daddy and just watch some Disney movies.  
But I can't. So I catch up with Ned as I make my way to the cafeteria.  
He's talking to me about some new lego he is working on but I just can't seem to focus on what he is saying. It's been happening all day and it's really starting to get me down. I wasn't concerntraiting on where I was going and I crash right into someone else. Sending me to the floor. I groan as my back colides with the ground. My spider senses all fussy, due to how out of it, I have been today.  
Ned reaches out a hand to stand me up and see if I'm alright. The person just pushes me right back down onto the ground, taking my backpack off of my shoulders in the process.  
"What have you been hiding all day Penis Parker?" He spits.

Shit. Flash.  
I jump up off of the floor as quickly as I could. Which is pretty inhumanly fast, I am still Spiderman.

"HEY, NO GIVE IT BACK." I clutch onto the backpack tightly, trying to pry it out of flash's hands.  
Great real suss.  
"Or what Parker?"  
I could have used my super strength. But I'm not Spiderman right now.  
I'm Penis Parker. I'm nobody.  
Flash won the tug of war fight. This is it.  
Where I crack.  
A few silent tears run down my cheeks as I crumble myself into a ball.  
Flash pulls out what was buried deep in my bag and instantly starts laughing.  
I sob harder.  
"Got ourselves a bAbY, have we now?"  
The way he says it does nothing for me. It's not soft and comforting like daddy says it. It's mean and bitter coming from flash. The whole hallway laughs and spits comments like "freak"  
And "weirdo baby" before making their own way to the cafeteria.  
"YOU'RE SUCH A WEIRDO, TONY DOESN'T HAVE TIME TO TAKE CARE OF A BABY FREAK LIKE YOU" flash yells down the hall, kicking the sippy and pacifier across the hall before leaving. Ned reaches out and puts them back safely into my bag and I cry hard, not caring anymore. I just want to go home.

"Do you want me to call Mr.Stark to come pick you up?"  
Ned's voice was so soft, a tear slipped out from just the sound of it, filling the silence between us." I nod my head in defeat for the second time that day. Except this time it was for the wrong reasons.  
As I waited in the office for daddy to come, I couldn't help but feel like Maybe Flash was right? Tony Stark was a very busy man and he doesn't need some whining kid hanging off his arm.  
I can't be this freak forever.

Dadd- Mr.Stark walks into the office and he tells me to go wait in the car. He looks kind of mad? It makes me feel like absolute shit. He was probably in the middle of some important business stuff. I sink lower into my seat, facing away from the drivers seat to look out the window.  
I'm almost asleep when I hear the door open and the car move a little as Mr. Stark gets in. The air is quiet between us, I tense as I hear his voice. But it's not as harsh as I thought it would be. 

Probably trying not to make you cry like a baby.  
"Baby, are you oka-"  
"I'm fine- let's just go...home."  
My voice cracks, should I be even calling it home? What happens when Mr.Stark gets bored of me-finds me annoying-or-or a- a freak? What would happen to me?  
"Okay" he doesn't push.  
I'm glad, I don't really have the energy to do anything but sleep right now.  
•••  
Once we enter the Stark Tower I head straight for my room without a word to Mr. Stark. I owe him more than that but I need to distance myself from him right now. I'm not a child. I can take care of myself. I'm sure he'd appreciate it.  
Freak-Freak-Freak-  
The door slams behind me and I can't keep the tears back anymore. I pathetically sob, bringing my knees to my chest. All I want is Mr.Stark to run me a bath, tell me everything will be okay, tell me that he loves me. I want to fall asleep in his arms, while we watch cartoons. I want to feel loved. Safe. Protected.  
I want my daddy...  
But I can't.  
I wipe my tears from my eyes, dragging my limp body from the floor.  
•••  
I've been trying everything to distract myself. I worked out, tried reading a book- it was long, and boring. I've brushed my teeth about three times, if I tried for a fourth, my teeth and gums were likely to fall out. I tried to eat a peanut butter sandwich from my bag, but the very thought of eating made me want to throw up the non-existent food, in my stomach. A few texts from Ned came through, asking if I was 'okay?' I reassured him I was fine. I couldn't decipher who I was lying to anymore. Ned or myself?  
I've moved onto math homework, my mind is so buzzed I don't know how much longer I can take.

Mr.Stark came to check on me a few times. The soft knocks filling the silence in my room, every few hours. I would only dismiss him with a "go away" or a "i'm FINE". He seemed to get the memo, he stopped knocking.  
Everything I said, seemed harsher than it should have.  
It's for the best. At least, that's what I'm trying to tell myself.

When I was living at Aunt May's house, I was out patrolling the streets till 12am practically everyday. Now that I'm at Stark Tower I want nothing more than just being needed by Mr.Stark.  
In reality I needed him more.

I look down and realise I've just been aimlessly scribbling on my maths book. I decide that maybe it's time to call it a night. I yank open my backpack, staring back at me is the pacifier and sippy cup. I feel as though I have been scolded, by the sheer memory of today's events. I inspect them closely. The pacifier's shield has been cracked and chipped And maybe a piece of my heart along with it. Flash must have really thrown it hard to cause it to break like that.

Mr. Stark had given me this as a present. He would be furious if he found out it got broken- or if he knows I took it to school, in the first place.  
Stupid-Stupid-Stupid-

If people in the media, find out about this. Mr.Stark will be made a mockery. Tears start to pull in the edges of my eyes. I refuse to let them escape. Walking over to the small bin in my room I throw away the soothing small bee and in that moment I never needed it more. I pull back the blankets, only just managing to take off my shoes. No cute pajamas,no bottle full of warm, strawberry milk, no relaxing baby lullaby, no binky... No nigh,nigh from daddy...  
Just a cold room and one word on my mind.  
Freak.


	6. Part 6

Peter:  
The sun Peaks through the blue curtains at the end of my bed, Shining through my closed eyes. Feeling like shit, would be an understatement. My head is pounding, from crying myself to sleep, and I'm so cold. My whole body is shivering. Not a-chill running down your spine, shiver. An actual, full on, teeth chattering, whole body freak-out. which, isn't weird, because it's the middle of November. What is weird, is that, it feels like my bed has been dropped in the lake.  
Like... I'm wet?  
Oh no.  
"Shit, Shit, Shit..."  
I scramble out of the many blankets, that are sticking to my clothes. I never got changed last night, so I'm still wearing my clothes from yesterday. The first thing I can comprehend is that my pants are completely, and utterly, soaked.  
There is a pool of wetness, surrounding me. A lot of it, even going as high as my t-shirt.  
Impossible tears well up in my eyes. I know, there is no point in trying not to cry anymore. I'm a baby. This, this just confirms it.  
I can't last one day, without Mr. Stark.  
I need him so much and it scares me.

There is a soft knock coming from outside my door, it makes me realise how loud, I had actually, been crying.  
"Peter, are you okay, what happened baby?"  
His voice is muffled from behind the door but it is still Audible.

I don't answer his question. But a small, broken- "daddy", is all it takes before, he's opening the door and crouching by my bed. His eyes look tired and he's still in his pajamas. Must still be really early. I bring my hands to my eyes and sob.  
"I didn't mean to, daddy".  
He puts his hand on my cheek, bringing my eyes to look at him. Removing my own hands from over my eyes, in the process.  
"Hey, baby it's okay, you just had a little accident, let's get you cleaned up and then, we can go downstairs and play with your toys".  
I look him in the eyes, searching for any rejection.  
"You're not..." *hiccup* "mad at me?"  
"Of course not, little one, daddy loves you, no matter what."  
I look down at my hands in my lap that are playing with the semi-damp hem of my shirt.  
"I love you too, daddy".  
He smiles warmly and brushes a small curl behind my ear.  
"Bath time for you princess".  
I bounce on the matress, at the mention of having another bath, forgeting why I was sad, in the first place. "Yaay, upsies!"  
He doesn't move any closer to me, so I lower my arms with a small pout.  
"Uh, ah. What do we say, when we ask for something, baby?"  
"Umm, upsies, pease daddy?"  
He plants a kiss on my hand, picking me up off the wet mattress and rocking me a little.  
"That's a good boy".  
I snuggle into him, making a noise of approval, as he carries me to the bathroom.

Daddy places me on the bench top, to get the bath ready for me. Passing me, one of the bath toys to hold, while we wait for the tub to fill up.  
After a million years, Daddy safely settles me in the bath. Running, his large fingers through my hair once, then squeezing some strawberry shampoo, into his right hand. He lathers it up in my hair, creating a mess of foam and bubbled, I lean into his touch. I missed daddy so much and I don't think, I can push him away- like I did, ever again. It may be weird to other people, but this is where I want to be. Home, Safe, with daddy.  
I don't want to Deny it anymore.  
•••  
Tony:  
Peter hadn't been out of his room since we got back from his school. I'm worried about the kid. The office lady, told me that he was regularly getting bullied by a peer, named 'Flash', of all things. I had no idea, Peter never mentioned it before. 

I may, have hoped that, he would come around and tell me, what happened at school. But, Peter never came out of his room last night, not even to pee. Which is probably why, we are in this situation. I can't help but feel a little guilty for not just comforting him, even though I knew, he was just trying to push me away. When I woke up to him crying I couldn't stay away. I found myself rushing over to Peter's bedroom door in a blink of an eye.

Now that I have Peter in the bath and washing his hair, I'm not ashamed to admit that I missed this. Even if it was a considerable, short amount of time. Going from, having a bouncing little joy- that depended on you, to no one at all within a second, was terrifying to say the least. I couldn't imagine loosing my little spider like that, for a second.

I drain the bath and squeeze the water out of the toys. The cutest little pout makes it's way onto Peter's face. It's gone as fast as it came, when I plant a kiss to his hair.  
"Come on princess, let's get you into some warm clothes."

I've been researching Peter's new developed behaviour and he is in fact, definitely, a little. Most little' s like to be taken care of by a caregiver, or a 'mommy and daddy'. There is nothing weird about it. It's a natural response, to what Peter has gone through in his life.  
It makes me happy to see Peter so carefree and I've always wanted a son.

I would feel like a bad daddy, if I didn't try to learn, what Peter was comfortable with, and what he wasn't. So I took it upon myself, to order, a few, adult pacifiers- that will be a 100% better, for Peter's teeth. Some cute, patterned adult onsies, an adult baby rocker- for watching cartoons in. A high chair- and conveniently, some pull ups, with a Paw Patrol theme.  
The pull ups, are what I am most anxious about. I would be really happy if Peter likes them but, it would be okay if he didn't want to wear them. Just as long as he is comfortable and feels safe, with me. 

Once I finish patting Peter dry, with the fluffy towel, I notice that he is pretty distracted. 'Off with the fairies', as Bruce would put it.  
It's the perfect time to step him into the pull-ups before he zones back into reality. Maybe, if he already has it on, he can decide if he finds them comforting or not.

I motion him to lift up his legs, one-by-one. Slipping the pull-up, effortlessly, over his hips. He touches the padding, resting on his hips, with the palm of his hand. The soft, cushioned fabric, wrinkles under his touch. The pull-up fits perfectly, sitting just beneath his belly button. The edges a light blue, and are flared out, making him appear even more precious than he already is.

He looks up at me with those puppy brown eyes and back down to the new sensation of the pull-up. I can't read his expression but it doesn't seem to be upset. I take the initiative to ask, since he hasn't said anything since I pulled him out of the bath. "Is this okay bub, Do you like them?"  
He stops playing with the padding and looks up at me with seriousness in his eyes.  
"I'd like anything you'd give me, daddy." His fingers trail Into his mouth, looking down at his feet. Instead of bringing his face back up to mine, I crouch down and look up to his hanging head.  
"That's good baby, cause I've got more things for you to try."  
He bounces a little on his feet, still looking at me with those doe eyes.  
"Can we try them now,daddy, peease!?"  
I return to my natural height and put a hand in the centre of his back, leading him out of the bathroom.  
"Of course, princess, we can do it right now!"  
He claps his hands together in the sweetest way. I wouldn't trade him for the world.  
•••  
Peter sits patiently on my bed, just in the Paw Patrol pull-up. We couldn't go to his room considering it was still wet and hadn't been cleaned from the previous events of this morning. I didn't want Peter to be upset again, so it was the better option. I walk over to the wooden dresser, where the package that contained the onsies, was placed.

Considering Peter liked the patterned pull-ups so much, I picked out the Paw Patrol onsie to match. Peter wiggles his legs, that are now dangling off the tall bed, excitedly. I tell him to lift up his arms, then his bottom and I swiftly, pull down the fabric over his torso, snapping the buttons closesd at the crotch. Peter walks over to look at himself in the wardrobe mirror, hanging onto my arm. The blue frills are sticking out of the edges. Peter inspects them, carefully. He stays silent but content.  
"Do you want to put some pants on, baby, it is cold."he doesn't verbally communicate and I hope it wasn't because of something I had said. After a few minutes, Peter motions his grabby hands towards me. I lift him up, supporting him with one hand on his padded bottom. He instantly snuggled into my neck.  
"TNk you,daddy, bud I wanna stay like dis."  
He whispers sucking on his thumb. 

Rubbing, circles into his back, I carry baby Pete, down stairs into the lounge area. Turning up the heat, when bypassing the thermometer.

Thankfully I had already pre-assembled the rocker. It was a soft green with a few clouds. I release Peter Into the rocker. He's already half asleep, tired from waking up early. His little headspace only making him more dazed and ready for a nap. I put on a soft baby- sleep, playlist and head to the kitchen to warm up some honey-milk in a bottle.  
I make sure to grab the bee plushy, a fluffy blanket and a new, yellow, adult pacifer before returning to where Peter is.  
His eyes are closed, but I know he isn't asleep yet. He keeps opening and closing his fists, this has been a frequent occurance in Peter's behaviour. I'm proud of myself for picking up on a few of his habits, considering the short amount of time, he has been here.  
It makes me feel like, maybe I ain't so bad at this whole thing. I might actually be good for Peter. I place the warm nipple of the bottle into Peter's mouth and he suckles on it, slowly. I hold onto the pacifier for now, until he's finished with his milk. He snuggles into the bee and I move to sit on the couch beside him.  
"Daddy?"  
He sounds a little panicked but I reassure him I'm still here.  
"I'M just behind you baby, nigh-nighs, now, I'm right here."  
He doesn't reply, just makes an incoherent baby noise and it warms my heart. Peter's never regressed so little and I'm glad I was able to help him get there. He really needed it after yesterday. I gently, rock the baby chair and within minutes, Peter is fast asleep, looking more adorable than ever. I move the bottle from out of his mouth and replace it with the yellow pacifier. Fitting nicely into his agape lips. He sucks on the latex nipple, small noises escaping ever so often.  
I could get used to this.


	7. Part 7

I literally wrote this in like an hour so- sorry-not- sorry for any mistakes. I Just felt bad about not updating for ages. So enjoy!

•Peter:•

I wake up and wipe the drool that collected on my pacifier's shield, while I slept.  
Gross. But hey, what can you do?  
Mr.Stark was asleep on the lounge chair  
Behind me. I warmly smile at his limp body, because well.... he just looks so domestic. He has one of his arms resting underneath his head and the other loosly, holding my empty bottle. I'm so happy that I am one of the lucky few, to see him like this. Let alone, live in his home. Our home.  
Pulling myself out of the rocker I crawl over to him.  
"Dad..." I shake him a little.  
"Daddy..." He slowly blinks his eyes open and instantly greets me with a loving grin.  
"Hey baby, you haven't been up long have you?" I shuffle into his lap and hide my face into his shoulder.  
"No daddy."  
He hugs me closer to him and ruffles his fingers through the puffy fabric of my pull up.  
"That's good sweety, are you wet?"  
Only now, am I realising the heavy discomfort around my crotch.

I burry my face closer to his neck.  
"No.." I can feel the blood rushing to my face and leaving a trail of pink clouds over my skin.  
"Don't lie to me, Spidey.."  
He will think i'm disgusting if he knew I wet myself again. He already knows though, so- I- I can't lie about it.  
"I'm so sorry, Mr-Mr-Stark. Plea-se don't get rid of me-"  
I sobbed loudly into his shirt, staining it with my tears.  
He runs his hands up and down my back in a soothing way.  
"No- Pete- baby- it's okay. You're safe with me. You don't have to lie about these things. I'm never going to leave you, okay, why would you think I would do something like that?"  
I try to collect myself and admit one of my most vulnerable insecurities. What else can I hide from him? Everything is already out in the open. Hell, I'm sitting on his lap in a pull-up. 

"Ev-everybod-y leaves me..."  
My voice trails off at the end. Finally saying it out loud doesn't make it seem any better. Yet it doesn't feel any worse either. Mr. Stark just looks at me with this, pitiful look.  
"'You know, my parents, un- uncle Be-" I tried to explain my thoughts but he cut me off.  
"Peter... They- didn't want to leave you. Okay? They didn't have a choice, their lives were taken from them. Trust me when I say this- If they did have a choice, they would have chosen, you. They loved you. Anybody would be crazy not to love you. You are the most selfless person, I have ever met. Not to mention- the most adorable." 

He tickled my sides and a giggle errupted from my mouth. It didn't last long because he kept on talking.  
"I don't care if you want to run around the tower all day in a pull-up and onsie. Sucking on pacifiers and falling asleep while watching cartoons - if it makes you happy. Cause god- forbid, Peter Parker, is happy. All I want to see, is you happy, Peter. Hell, taking care of you makes me happy. I love you, and I wouldn't trade you, for the world. "  
Did... did Mr. Stark, really mean that?  
I sit there speechless, staring into his eyes. There is only truth behind them. I look back down to my hands resting in my lap. I don't know what to say. All I can think about is that Tony loves me, he wants to take care of me and I finally have a forever home. All I ever wanted was to be accepted by someone, to be loved, by someone. To have that be Mr. Stark, is a dream I never thought would come true. I look back into his eyes.  
My dad's eyes.  
I can feel my heart beating, heavy in my chest.  
"I love you too, Dad..."  
I collapse back into his arms and refuse to let go. I'll never let go again.

•Tony:• 

"Come on baby, we have to get you out of this and into a fresh one."  
I flick the side of his pull-up and he giggles, squirming away from my touch.  
"Noooo-" he whines. "Comfy..."  
Being the caregiver I am, I won't allow it. I pick him up with me as I slowly stand up from my place on the couch.  
He clings onto my shoulders and giggles into my neck, some more.  
"Strong Daddy."

He says in a baby- ish voice and now it's my turn to let out a chesty laugh. I run my fingers through his hair and he leans into the touch with a content sigh. I walk into my room, laying him on my bed. Or at least I tried to. The boy made a noise of protest as I went to put him down, Gripping his hold on me tighter. Obviously, using his super- strenght.

"Come on baby, don't want to get a rash now do we, hmm?" He just shakes his head and whines into my shoulder.  
"No, don't want to let go, never going to let go."  
His hold on me doesn't loosen so I try something that I know for sure, will work.  
"Well, if you don't let me change you, and let go of me for just a few minutes. I guess, i'll have no choice than to just have your treat, all to myself..." his head pipes up, faster than I have ever seen him move before.  
"Treat?" He looks like an over excited puppy.  
"Mmmhmm" I confirm. "But you have to get changed first."  
He immediately lets go of me and falls backwards onto the bed, trying to rid himself of the buttons on his onsie. "Woah slow down kid, it's not going anywhere." He calms down a bit, but his leg is still noticeably bouncing with anticipation.   
After a few 'years' as Peter would put it. He was changed into a new pull-up and a cute ironman onsie. Peter had surprisingly chose it as he, wanted to be- "just like Daddy." I honestly thought I would have to force him to wear that one. But I guess little Peter doesn't care if anyone thinks it's weird to have things with his 'mentors' brand on it.

"Treat, treat, treat,treat" is the thing Peter has been chanting for the past 3 minutes. I've only just settled him down into his new highchair, so he can actually eat the treat now. I walk around the breakfast bar and reach up onto one of the higher cupboards, where I know Steve hides the cookies. Reduced sugar- thank god, can't have him bouncing off the walls for hours. Thank you, fitneess fanatic, Steve Rogers. I pour a glass of milk into the Rapunzel cup, placing it safely in the middle of the highchair's bench. Before handing Peter, three chocolate chip cookies. His face lights up as soon as he has the cookies in his hands.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you, Daddy, chocky my favourite". He stuffs a full cookie almost all the way into his mouth, sucking on the treat, then dunking it into the half full glass of milk. Where it goes mushy and breaks off into his mouth. I kiss his forehead and run my fingers through his curls, yet again. They're just so soft.  
"You're welcome baby, how about we go out for lunch , with uncle Bruce, yeah?"  
I promised Bruce we could catch up more often, after the incident with Peter last time. He wants to spend more time with Peter so he can get used to having the kid around. 

"Ahhh... do I have to be a big boy?" I saw the saddening look on his face as he ate the last bite of his cookie.  
"Not if you don't want to be , baby. Uncle Bruce is okay with it. But you'll have to put some shorts on."   
A crooked smile pulled at his slightly chubby cheeks.  
"Okay Daddy, wanna see uncle Brucey."  
This is a good start.  
•••

I made sure Peter put some dungarees on before we left the house. He insisted on keeping the ironman onsie on, so I know he wanted to be little in public. I packed him some spare 'big' clothes incase he changed his mind. Along with pull- ups, a few spare pacifiers, clouring book, pencils, ironman plushy. All into a cute little Avengers day bag. Essentials only, of course.  
Peter comes out of his room with some converse and white frilly socks on.  
"Aww, don't you just look precious, baby?"  
A blush creeps onto his cheeks and he hides his face behind the palms of his hands.  
"Dadddddy." He whines with the cutest shy, smile peeking out.  
I swing the kiddy backpack over my shoulder and grab his hand so we can leave the tower.

Happy is already waiting outside for us and I let Peter run over to the car. I called Happy ahead, informing him of Peters child-like behaviour.  
I want Peter to be as carefree today, just as much as he would be if we spent the day at home. 

"HAPPPPYYY!"  
Peter jumps straight into the backseat of the car, leaning through the privacy window, to give Happy a big hug.  
"Heey, kiddo. You ready to go?" He pats his arm, not really able to do much else from the awkward position.  
"Yes, yes, yes,yes!"  
He unwrapped his grip around Happy and bounced excitedly in his seat.  
"Alright underoos, lets get your belt on now."' I lean over his body and clip the metal into place. I kiss his squishy cheek and gently shut the door, making my way over to the otherside of the car. I hop into the back with Peter rather than in the front with Happy. I don't think Peter, would appreciate being alone in the back while he's little. Happy doesn't comment, just smiles and pushes the button for the privacy window.

•Peter:•

Happy dropped us off somewhere in the city. I never really visit the city so I don't know exactly where we will be going. I can see uncle Brucey waiting under a street lamp. Daddy gets out of the car first and greets him. He comes over to my door and undo's my seat belt for me. Picking me up out, of the car and placing me on ny feet.  
As soon as my feet hit the ground i run over to uncle Brucey and give him a big squeeze.  
"Hiiii, uncle Bruceyyyy."  
He hugs my small frame back and ruffles my messy curls. "hey sunshine, you wanna go grab something to eat, with me and irondad, here?" He laughs a bit as daddy gives him a funny look, so I laugh too. "What are you hungry for?"  
I put my chin on his chest and look up at his face.  
"Ummm... Mc Donalds! Yeah!"  
I turn around and collapse into daddy's arms, giving him a puppy dog look that gets to him all the time.  
"Can me have Mc Donalds, pleaaaaassseeeeeeee." His face was stern but I could see him crack, as soon as I gave him the look.  
He took my face in his big hands.  
"Only because you asked so nicely."  
Victory!  
"Thank you Daddy, thank you Daddy!"  
I jumped around in a circle a few times almost losing my balance.  
"Slow down underoos, hold my hand around the road okay?"  
"Okay Daddy." I placed my small hands in his , I also took uncle Brucey's hand. I didn't want him to feel left out. He smiled down at me. we set out, on a mission to find the nearest Mc Donalds, hand in hand.


	8. Part 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, I know but laptop tomorrow :)))) yay!  
Also- not edited. So,,,,, don't come @ me :))  
•Tony:•

•Tony:•  
Okay. Mc Donalds, may have not been the best idea. Outside was a sworm of 'journalists', blocking the entrance. Of course someone tipped them off that- Tony stark and his giant-green-friend, are heading to Mc Donalds with a child, hanging off there arms.  
"Uhh...Daddy?"  
Peter was looking up at me with fear in his eyes. When did we stop walking?The mob was advancing closer by the second.  
Right before they were to close for comfort, I pick Peter up and sit him on my hip.  
"Call Happy to come pick us up."  
Bruce doesn't waste a second, pulling out his phone and dialling Happy's number.   
It's impossible to avoid them. They're like hungry flies, feeding off any information, that will get a rise out of the media.  
"Is this your child, Mr.Stark?"  
None of them know Peter is Spiderman. We haven't disclosed that information to the public. Pepper and I, agreed that it would be too dangerous for a kid.   
"Why else would you be holding him?"  
"-How old is he?"  
"-Can we see his face?"  
Hands were reaching out trying to pry Peter's face from where it was hidden in my shoulder. A small painfull cry left Peter, hands were grabing at him from every angle. Camera's were flashing in his face, and I couldn't take it anymore. How dare they just touch him like that.   
"Don't touch him!"  
A few of the Journalists were a bit shocked at the sudden outburst but it serves them right. It didn't stop them from reaching forwards and grabing at his body.   
Animals.

"-Who is he, Mr.Stark?" Happy's car began to pull up.  
Thank god.  
I couldn't last another second of not being able to help Peter.   
"-Why won't you let us see his face."

"Anyone else touch, my son! I swear I will have each and everyone of you, fired."  
Everything stopped. The flashes, the endless questions. It's as though someone pressed pause, on the universe. Okay, maybe I said too much. I hurried Peter into the back seat of the car. Just in time before the questions started up again.   
-"Mr.Stark! Who is the mother?"  
-"how have you kept this a secret all these years?"  
-"Do the other Avengers have a part in this?" I pull open the car door and they try to follow me in, as if they were comimg too.  
"No comment."  
I slam the door behind me.  
A sobbing Peter falls into my lap and hugs himself close to me. "I'm sorry dad, I knew if this gets out it's gonna be bad. I should have known not to have chosen somewhere so generic-"  
No.this wasn't his fault.  
"Peter, it's not your fault. It was bound to come out sometime. I can't hide you away forever. Why would I want to? If anything, this is on me."  
"But-"  
"No buts."  
His face softened and there were no more tears. At least I did something right. "I'm sorry that they kept touching you Peter."  
"It's okay. I'm okay. I just got a bit overwhelmed, with it all. It wasn't your fault." I feel like I could have done more, though.  
"But I-"  
"Ah, no buts!"  
God he's adorable.  
He had the cheekiest, smug smile, on his face. I tickle his sides a little he giggles and it's the most pure, thing I have ever heard. I love it.

We have all been driving around in circles, aimlessly. Happy, waiting on a destination. I tap on the privacy window. Signalling him to roll it down. Peter removes himself from our embrace, giving me room to talk to Happy.  
"Where to, boss?"   
"Yeah, boss?" Bruce, lightly teases.  
Uh, make your way back to Mc Donalds, we'll just settle on drive through."  
"You got it."  
The window's back up and Peter returns to his place under my arm.  
"We don't have to get anything, if you want."  
"And let you go hungry? Not happening." He just snuggles in closer and slowly drifts off. I cautiously stretch my arm down, careful not to wake the sleeping boy. Reaching into the day bag and pulling out a red pacifier. Slipping it into his agaped mouth.   
•••  
I ordered for Peter.  
He was still asleep by my side when the time came. I assumed he would want something like a happy meal. Both bruce and I just got a quater pounder meal. We decided on taking it back to the Tower and eating it there. Peter would feel bad for sleeping through there time together. We couldn't have that. Besides, the food would still be warm. It is only a short drive.

Peter is still resting against me when the car pulls up to the tower. As much as I would want him to get all the rest he needs, he still needs to eat. Even if it's just take away.  
"Baby..."  
I brush the hair from out of his eyes and he stirs.  
"Did I fall...asleep?"  
His eyes blink open and he does a big yawn. I help him out of the car and thank Happy. Sending him on his way.  
"Yeah baby, but I got you a happy meal. It's inside.

• Peter: •  
"If only you were awake, to see the look on the cashier's face, when they realised, the-Bruce-Banner, ordered a happy meal. Priceless."

We are all sat in the lounge, eating our lunch. Uncle Brucey sat with daddy on the couch and i sat on my mat.

"I shouldn't have chosen the front seat. We could have all been in the back and then it would have been- Tony Starks driver/head of security and ex-body guard- Happy Hogan, ordered a HAPPY, meal."  
I like uncle Brucey, he knows how to handle daddy's banter. It's nice for Daddy to have someone big for him to talk to. He looks happy. I laugh a little at what they are saying, but I mainly focous on my happy meal. I got nuggiiiees. They're the best. It came with a toy and it's a captain america toy! A bit of his shield is chipped. I showed Daddy and he offered to go back and get a new one. I told him it was fine and after a while he let it go. He was just jealous, it wasn't ironman hehe.  
Daddy also put my drink into my red sippy cup. It's apple juice. I like apple juice. Daddy said he would have gotten me a soda, but he didn't, because it is bad for my teeth. That's okay, I prefer juice anyway.  
I look up cause Daddy turned the tv on. It was Disney Plus and he clicked on the 'ice age' movie. It has been sooooo long, since I last saw one of these movies. Sid and his granny are my favourite, because they're funny. I suckle on my juice and giggle when Sid does something funny. Which is a lot. I'ts only about halfway through the second movie when Uncle Brucey is excusing himself from the tower.   
"I gotta get going, but this was fun. I recomend you start introducing little Peter to the other avengers, I'm sure they will love him."  
Yeah of course, especially after the media burst today. I'm sure I'll be hearing from them."  
He nods his head im agreement and bends down to face me. "Bye champ, look after big, tough ironman, over here. He's got a big soft spot for you."  
I give him a big smile and lean over to give him one last hug. "Bye,bye, Uncle Brucey."  
"Bye, darling."  
He pats my head and makes his way to the front of the tower.  
"-Bye ironDAD!"  
"HA.HA." Daddy scoffs. Picking me up into his lap.   
"He is right,you know. I do have a soft spot for you."i rest my head on his shoulder and breathe in his scent.  
"You have a soft spot in me too, Daddy."  
He hugs me closer and we stay like that for a while. Ice age 2 playing as a background melody.   
I squirm around a bit and he lifts me up onto my feet.  
"Potty time for you, kiddo."  
I look down at my feet shyly. He takes my hand and I trial behind him to the bathroom.   
"You better take a bath, while we are in here, underoo's."  
"Yes,daddy" :)))


	9. Part 9

Tony:

Bathing Peter, had to be one of my favorite things. Scrubbing the dirt out of those gorgeous curls and watching him be all giddy, playing with the bath toys I got for him. I finally can say, I am at peace. I would give up everything just to have him here. A small, sad voice, dragged me out of my thoughts.  
"Daddy?" I pick up the washcloth, tracing small circles into his back.  
"Yes, baby what is it?"  
He hesitates a first '"what if-"  
I run my hand through his hair, in encouragement.  
It seems to do the trick.  
"What if everyone doesn't like me?"  
Voicing his insecurities has always been hard for Peter. Living in fear of rejection is never easy, but I'll turn that around for him. One day at a time.  
"Who are you talking about, darling?"  
Of course, I knew, I wanted him to tell me.  
"Everyone. The media, the- the avengers."  
His voice keeps wavering, from adult to childish. Probably in between headspaces, not sure where he wants to be. Trying to have an adult conversation, while sitting in a bubble bath with toys, must be doing wonders to his headspace.

I squeeze a dime-sized dollop, of strawberry shampoo, into the palm of my hands. Distributing the substance, through his curls.  
"Baby, everyone will love you. The media doesn't know anything about you yet, all they can do is make assumptions, right now. But when they do, they will love you, for you. Especially the avengers. They all look big, strong and tough, but they are all softies at heart."  
A smile finds it's way on his lips. I pick up the jug and watch the soap suds, rinse from his hair.  
"You promise?"  
He looks up at me with his chocolate brown, hopeful, eyes.  
"I promise."  
He visibly relaxes, taking a deep breath.  
"Time to get out now, underoos."  
He sticks his arms out towards me and I grab his waist, lifting his light body out of the bath. Wrapping a towel around him, I lightly kiss his forehead and walk with him to his bedroom. I change him into a baby blue, pull- up and a long-sleeved dino onesie, with a pair of green cotton overalls to complete the look. He looks beautifully soft and precious. "I love you, Daddy." He says staring up at me with those big, brown eyes. Holy hellfires of Jordan. I will never get sick of hearing those words from Peter.

"I love you more."

.....

Peter is sat in front of the tv Playing with his toys happily, when I get a phone call. The noise scares us both and we jump a little. Peter lets out a quite giggle and turns his attention back to what he was playing with. "I'll just go answer this bud." He nods his head in agreement but I can tell he us not really listening right now. Steve's name lights up across the screen and I hesitantly press the green icon. "TONY" a stern voice rings through my ear, he seems mad, borderline distressed. "Speaking..."' I reply cockily knowing, 'acting clueless' always gets on Steve's nerves.  
"Now in my short time of living in the 21st century, i've never been able to wrap my head around this... social media stuff. But when I come across multiple articles involving your's and Peter's name, I need to hear it from you."  
Steve really does know how to tell his life story, doesn't he?  
"Yes, we all know you're quite the boomer Steve, but get to the point." I have an idea where this is going but i'm kinda getting impatient.  
"Why does it have- and I quote, 'Tony's secret child!?' In big, bold letters? With a picture of you holding him away from the press?"   
"Did they get my good side?"  
"TONY!"  
"Yes, yes, okay, not the time for jokes. But I mean Peter's not really 'my secret child', he just... calls me dad?"  
Steve sighs from the other side of the line. " When were you gonna tell the rest of us Tony? We are supposed to be a team you know?"   
"I was Steve-y"- He cuts me off. "Don't call me that." I sigh and replace my tone with all seriousness. "It's more complicated then that, look I can't talk about this over the phone, I have to go look after Peter. Call up Bruce, he knows all about it. Tell the others to do the same and I'll answer any of your questions later. Deal?" Bruce is gonna hate me for this, but oh well.

"Sure Tony." Wow, okay he couldn't even humour me? He hung up the phone shortly after that. Not even a goodbye, that's serious Steve for ya.

I headed to the kitchen, warming up a bottle of milk for Peter. It was green and had a cartoon picture of his favourite animal , decorating the body. Peter was getting restless and it's about time he had one. His head pops away from the tv as soon as I enter the room. A light blush covers his cheeks as I hand him the warm bottle. He grabs it with two hands and brings the silicone spout up to his lips. I sit on the couch behind him and run my fingers through his freshly washed hair.   
"Thank you Daddy."  
He says quietly, not removing the spout, nor glancing away from the childrens cartoon filling the screen. Gripping my leg softly and leaning into my touch.  
"Anytime sweetheart".   
•••  
It wasn't long before Peter was asleep. Bottle falling from his hands, half drunk and rolling across the floor. I stop it with my sock covered foot and gently pick the sleeping boy up off the floor and into my lap. He doesn't stir and I'd say it's safe to move again. I pull myself and Peter out of the deep couch and take him to my room instead of his own. For my sake really, today was stressful and I could use the company tonight, not that I'd ever admit that to anyone. Well... maybe exept Peter, I can't lie to him. I pull off his overalls before tugging the blankets up to his chin, making sure he is comfortable before slipping into the covers beside him. At first I thought he had woken up but he just shifted closer, pressing his face into my shoulder.   
"Goodnight Petey ..." shutting off the lamp and shuffling towards Peter's radiating body heat-( he's a heater I swear) the room fills with darkness and on a normal night I would feel alone and empty, but knowing the soft snores comimg from beside me meant I was safe, warmed my heart.   
I'll make it up to him tomorrow. It'll be the best day ever . :)))


	10. Part 10

Tony:

Of all the things I thought Peter would like, Care Bears weren't one of them.

"But I thought you wanted a hulk stuffy?" Picking up the fluorescent-green object, I wave it in front of Peter's face. he shakes his head and tugs on my sleeve.

" THEY CARE DADDY!!" He grabs multiple bears and hugs them all at once, looking like a cute, fluffy rainbow. If Peter was ever embarrassed about his soft side, he isn't showing it now. He puts them back onto the shelf one-by-one and clasps his hands together, resting them under his chin.   
"Peeeaassee can I get one Daddy? I'll be good, I prommmmmiiiisee..." As if there had been a time where Peter wasn't an angel bean.   
"Since you asked so nicely, you can pick two." I know I'm spoiling him but it was worth seeing the way Peter's face lit up and his little happy dance, trust me. I place a hand on his shoulder and rub it soothingly to calm down his excitement. He scans his options carefully before deciding on the two bears that he wanted to get. One having a sunshine belly badge and the other a shooting star. He holds them both under one arm and holds onto my fingers with the other.

Peter:  
The cashier gave us a disgusted glare while Daddy was paying for my new carebears and daddy hadn't noticed.  
His stare made me want to tear off my childish clothing and never show my face in public again. My hold on Daddy's fingers tighten and I hide behind him. He quickly finishes paying and we leave the store within seconds.   
He puts both of his hands either side of my arms. "What happened in there Petey, why were you scared?"  
I glance back over to the man standing behind the checkout desk who is still looking at us every now and then.  
"It's nothing Daddy, promise. Just some meanies."   
" Who was it, Do you want me to take care of them? Cause' I'll pull the iron man card if I have to-"   
"Nooo, daddy lets just keep moving."  
I giggle at how over protective he is being.   
"You sure?"He looks at me like he really wants to go stand up for me but I won't allow it. Not this time anyway.   
"I'm okay."   
He lets out a sigh and removes his hands from my arms. "Okay come on bub."  
He grabs my hand again and he steers me into another shop. This one has teddy bears and blankets from wall to ceiling and even children wall stickers. We by-pass every item in the shop and Daddy heads towards the shop assistant. I stop in my tracks before the shop worker has noticed there was a new customer.   
Daddy stops and turns around to talk to me. Everything around me disappears and I focus on his voice.  
"Nothing to worry about sweetheart, daddy is just gonna get something dropped off home for us, I was thinking of turning a spare room into a nursery."

'Thinking about it' usually meant it was already happening and I've honestly never felt more happy in my life. Tony was gonna give me a whole room to regress and forget about everything.

"For- for me?"  
No one has ever cared this much for me in so long.  
"Yeah baby of course, it'll be just your special space." I rush into his arms almost knocking both of us over in the process. Mumbling into his shirt.

"Thank you Daddy, I love you." He loosens my grip on him, pulling away just enough to look me in the face.

"I love you too baby."

•••

Daddy took me to the cinemas to see the new Sonic movie!! It was so awesome and we got heaps of popcorn and candy!-   
"Uh, ah. I think you've had enough now kiddo." Tony takes the bag of candy and holds it out of reach.  
It's time to go home now cause it's almost time for ni-ni but i'm not tired.

" Daddyyy I need it to go fast, gotta go fast!" I take off running to the car as fast as I can.  
"Peter!-"   
Daddy yells out to me but I keep running. Everything is moving past me in a blur and i'm almost there.  
"Gotta go fast, gotta go fast!" Sonic and I would be best friends, we'd fight the baddies together,- 

*Thud*

A sharp burning pain spreads through my knees and the palms of my hands. I shakily stand on my feet and brush out the gravel that has invaded my skin. I try to sniffle back the tears but there is no use.   
"Daddy..."   
Tony is at my side in a flash inspecting my wounds. Blood trickles down my legs and palms.  
"Aww Baby, you shouldn't have been running on the road and you wouldn't have tripped like that."  
"I'm sorry Daddy, w-wanted to be like Sonic..." He stares at me sympathetically. I look down at the ground and try to stop the tears from falling.  
Pull yourself together spiderman. 

I know it's bad but I can't help but feel like a burden on Tony. Heq shouldn't have to put up with me. I'm tired of feeling like this, I'm trying not to. Old habbits die hard I guess... 

"No, it's okay bug, I'm sorry. I wanted today to be perfect but I wasn't looking out for you and I should have kn-"  
"No dad! Today was perfect."  
"You really... think so?"

"Yeah of course it was! We had so much fun and we watched a really cool movie! I'm greatful for everything you do for me, Mr. Stark. Even though-."  
The words get stuck in my throat. 

Even though you're not really my dad. 

"Even though what, kid?"  
He looks worried and I know i've said to much but I also know there's no way around it either.  
"Even though..."  
He lifts my chin up from where my eyes had wondered to the crusted cuts on my hands, staring into his saddened eyes. "Even though... I'm not r-really....your...kid." The words sting me more than I thought they would out loud. I brush it off like it's nothing, although the truth breaks me inside.

"Forget it, it's dumb." I turn away wiping the tear tracks off my cheeks.  
"Peter, wait-"  
He grabed onto my sleeve before I could make a run for it, stopping me from avoiding my problems.

"Y-you really think like that?"  
I look anywhere but Tony as a small tear trails it's way down my face.   
Stupid feelings.  
"Pete. You can't treat yourself like a broken toy nobody wants-."

That cut deep.

"Yeah sure, we might not be related but that doesn't mean you aren't my kid. You are more than just some charity case, Peter... I love you, just the way you are and who cares if we aren't from the same bloodline. You're my kid, and nothing can and will ever change that. The whole world can know that Peter Parker, is ironman's son, my son."

I stand there gobsmacked. No words can express how I feel right now. I don't even know how I feel right now.

He leans down, bracing me in a tight hug and lifting me up, carrying me to the car. Being mindful of my fresh wounds, even though they are in the early stages of healing and don't hurt as bad anymore.  
I nuzzle my face into the crook of Tony's neck and let a few built up tears slip out.   
Somebody does love me.  
He rubs his hand in small circles on my back.  
Everything feels fuzzy as Tony puts me in the car and buckles up my seatbelt. A yawn escapes my mouth as I scrunch up my nose and rub my itchy eyes. I guess I really am tired...  
"Let's get you cleaned up at home, okay? Sleep for now baby..."  
I hum in agreement and everything pleasantly drifts away and I'm left with the sooving vibrations of the car.

Safe.


End file.
